Being Stiles' Girl: A Teen Wolf Fanfiction
by KRV534
Summary: Scott has a little sister who's a wolf along with him, Derek, and Stiles. When the Alpha figures out how to hurt her what's gonna happen? Also, will Miley end up ruining her relationship with Stiles to save him, or will the relationship blossom?
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any characters other than Delilah. Stiles is a werewolf in this also.

Hey, I'm Delilah McCall. I have dark brown curly hair and blue green eyes. I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever. His name is Stiles Stilinski. For my birthday, on October 13, he got me a gold heart locket with a picture of the both of us with our foreheads touching on our first date. Scott took it for us. I go to college about ten hours away so I can't drive home every weekend. Christmas break started a week ago and then the school is closing for the rest of the year and next year due to a recent earthquake and severe damage. But no one knows that yet. My brother is Stiles' best friend. So yeah you can see why Scott flipped when I told him. But I'm well protected. My brother, boyfriend, and I are werewolves. Plus Derek watches over us and Allison's family is protecting us. Everyone naturally watches me the closest considering I'm the newest werewolf, and also the youngest. I'm also kind of a klutz. Once I was running in gym and I was talking to Stiles. So I didn't realize I ran too close to the soccer goal post. I ran right past it and tripped, flew into a front flip, and landed face down on the asphalt. But Stiles was a gentleman and picked me up. Scott ran across the field and made sure I was okay like the overprotective brother he is. I only feel like I'm not a klutz in one place, playing the piano. I learned to play so that if anyone goes wolf out of anger I can stop it. I learned to control my anger pretty well. I box too, everyone thinks I'm gonna get ticked off and go wolf, I haven't though. Also when Stiles sings "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade I almost instantly fall asleep. His voice is like my own customized lullaby. So if I go wolf out of anger he sings to me, and if he goes wolf on accident I play piano. We're perfectly suited for each other. So we decided to enter the community talent show. We were going to sing 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White Tees. I was also doing a solo. I was singing "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale with piano accompaniment by me. So I guess we should get to what I've been trying to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

4 Months Ago...

I woke up and realized it was Saturday. "Yes, thank you I can relax." It was another full moon tonight, it's an off month where there is one twice. It was driving me nuts changing all the time. Then my phone started ringing. I didn't know the number but I picked up anyway.

Hello?

Get ready to die

Listen if this is a prank I don't take kindly to it so knock it off

Tonight is a full moon and I'm going to make you and your werewolf friends part of my pack.

I hung up right there. I was fully dressed and cleansed in three minutes. Thank you wolf speed.

"SCOTT GET YOUR BAGS AND GET TO THE CAR WE'RE STAYING AT DEREK'S TONIGHT, WE'LL GET STILES ON THE WAY!" "Okay" I stood waiting outside the old jeep. Scott was ready in three minutes. "Call Stiles and put him on speaker" "okay." ring ring ring

HIM: Hey what's up D, Scott

Me: I'll explain later just pack an overnight bag with weapons, an actual bag, and be outside your house in three minutes, we're staying at Derek's tonight

HIM: Why

Me: JUST DO IT I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!

HIM: okay

I felt my heart rate increasing quickly, I started thinking of Stiles singing to me. I calmed down right away. Three minutes later we were at Stiles' putting his stuff in the car. My hand was clenched around the gear shift so tightly my knuckles were white. Stiles and Scott noticed so Stiles took the front. I texted Derek

Hey Derek ummm I got a weird phone call said we're gonna get put into a pack I assume Alpha. We're coming over now- D3

Okay hurry up- D :I

K- D3

"It's okay you're gonna be okay" Stiles reassured me. "I'm not worried about me I'm worried about losing the people I care about the most." "Sweetie you aren't gonna lose us." Then he started whisper-singing to me. A couple minutes later we pulled up to Derek's house. Stiles brought Olympus Has Fallen to watch. We decided it would be a good nerve easer. Stiles and I got the couch. I cuddled into his side to watch the movie. After the dog died there was a lot of gore. Stiles saw and he started to rub my back. When the helicopter came in I jumped into his lap and hid my face in his chest. He started stroking my hair and whispering reassuring thoughts in my ear. After the movie was over we decided to order pizza. Just then I realized it was dark out. We all heard a loud scratch at the door. Then banging. Derek and Scott said I wasn't in any condition to fight and for Stiles to take me upstairs. I was arguing saying I was ready. Stiles didn't want me to get hurt so he threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs and put me in the farthest room away from the door. He put me in and locked the door. He got angry and ran downstairs wolfed out and ready to go. Soon I heard him scream. I was pissed. I wolfed out and broke the door. I ran downstairs and saw him in a corner with a huge gash on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3: The Recovery

The Alpha was advancing. Derek and Scott tried to hold me back but I couldn't help it. I felt a burning rage in my chest and a desperate need to protect my mate. I launched myself at the Alpha. He didn't see me until too late and I got a grip on his back and knocked him into the counter. "DELILAH NO" The Alpha and I were a mess of flying claws and teeth. He got me good from my shoulder to mid-back. I bit his neck. My arm was sore and I didn't think I could move it. It got worse when I got thrown into the wall. I was ticked off. I mustered up all my strength and sent the Alpha out the window. That got rid of him. I was still in Stiles' plaid shirt and my jeans. Except for the huge tear from the shoulder to the hem all the way down the back. There was a huge red gash that was soaking his shirt. There was blood splattered on the kitchen floor, and glass was shattered everywhere. I got some stuck in my hands. Everyone was in shock. "Delilah you, you saved me" "No biggie, sorry about your shirt" "The shirt doesn't mean anything, you however do." Derek stepped in then "We have to give her something, I have morphine and needles. I think her body temperature will burn it off quick so we'd have to put her on an IV which I also have. If she's awake it'll burn like heck." "I know Stiles can put her to sleep" said Scott. "I can but you guys have to go get the supplies for her." They left the room, not really because they wanted to see how he did it. I layed down on my stomach on a medical cot. Then Stiles started to sing "Fall For You". I was out within a minute. Then the other two went upstairs and got the supplies for an IV drip of morphine. They were laughing all the way. "What is so funny" "How sweet Stiles' sings my little sister to sleep" "Oh no you heard didn't you" "You betcha" Stiles blushed like mad. "That doesn't matter now, we have to help her. She's already probably starting to get hot." First Derek sprayed me with the un-infection stinging spray. Then he turned my arm that wasn't gashed over and hooked a needle to a drip machine and put the needle in my arm. Then they got cold towels and ice and packed them around me. We all stayed in the living room. Stiles stayed so if I woke up I would see he was okay. Derek and Scott stayed to make sure I took it easy. I woke up at 8 the next morning. Everyone else was gone except for Scott. "Morning, D" "Morning Scottie. Where is everyone?" "They ran to the store to get medicine, bandages, and a present for you" "Oh I think they're back." "Hey we're back is she awake?" "Yeah I woke up a little bit ago guys" "Great" "Do you want your present" "Yeah" They pulled out a little german shepherd puppy. "OH my gosh thank you guys so much" "She is yours and Stiles' to take care of" "Yay, what do you want to name her Stiles?" "What do you want to name her D" "We'll say what we want to name her at the same time" "1,2,3 Roxie" we both said in unison. "AAAW" "We picked out a tag and engraving pen for you to carve the name in" "Thanks, guys" I wrote Roxie May S-M in curly letters. She was little and brown and black with dark brown eyes. I put her tag on an old purple collar I had for a toy dog that I used for a wrap around bracelet. Then Stiles and I wanted to teach her some tricks so we sat on the couch. (Actually it was me in Stiles' lap since he wouldn't let me out of his sight now.) We decided to teach her to use a litter box first so we didn't have to let her out at night, you know because of werewolves. She learned in about an hour. Then we taught her to come, sit, shake, lie down, beg, and attack. Then Derek and Scott were done making lunch and brought in a bowl of soup for me and sandwiches for them. They said I needed to burn off my fever, so I could come off of the IV. Then Stiles had to change my bandages for my arm. I told him I could do it, but he wouldn't let me. My arm was half way healed already. Wow the perks of being a werewolf. Since the fever was decreasing my hunger levels I let Roxie have what was left of my soup. Stiles wanted me to rest so I would be okay to go back to school in a week. I forgot to tell them my news from earlier. "Hey guys, my school is closed because an earthquake came and collapsed the school so I'm off for the next two years." "AWESOME" Stiles still wanted me to go to sleep so I would get all better. So he layed my head in his lap and sang me to sleep. I woke up to something cold nuzzling my face. Roxie was brushing her nose on my face. "Aww, hi Roxie" I set her down so she could play with Scottie. "Get him Roxie" She gave the most adorable little growl and pounced on him and slipped off his chest. "What the heck is going on" "Roxie tried to attack you." Stiles came in and since it was coming on Christmas he and Derek were carrying a huge Christmas tree. All of our parents were going on a cruise around the Caribbean. So Derek invited us to celebrate with him. Scott and I suggested we do it at our house. Derek disagreed because he had the most room for a tree. So we are having it at his house. Everyone got up, including me only to get sat back down by Stiles and weighted down by Roxie, to decorate the tree. Stiles sat with me and watched. It was going to be my and Stiles' first Christmas as mates. After it was all decorated Stiles and I put our presents for each other under the tree. I got him a gold watch studded with diamonds. For the background it has the both of us together. I checked the bandages on my arm to see how I was doing. I was completely healed. Now it was just going to be sore. It started to snow, Stiles asked if I was feeling up to taking Roxie out into the snow. I said yes and Stiles carried me up to my room so I could bundle up. I put on a soft pink wool sweater, black flannel jeggings, soft pink snow boots lined with white fur, a black beanie lined with white fur, and a soft pink furry scarf. Then I put on my black leather jacket over all the other clothes. Stiles came back into my room in a pair of flannel pants, a red sweater, black boots, and a black beanie. He put on a black leather jacket. He pulled out a black leather leash with bells on it and hooked it onto Roxie's collar. We went downstairs and opened the door. Roxie tried to bolt outside but she fell when she got yanked back by the leash. Then she got back up and we ran out with her. We tied her to the fence so she couldn't scamper off. Stiles and I sat down on the porch railing. It was still snowing. I could feel snowflakes dotting my brown hair, eyelashes, cheeks, nose, and lips. Stiles kissed the snowflakes off my lips. I grabbed some snow and shoved it down his shirt. "COLD COLD COLD COLD!" He started hopping around like a little girl, meanwhile I was rolling on the porch laughing my head off. "You think that's funny, I'll give you something to laugh about." Then he attacked me. We started rolling around in the snow trying to get the upper hand. Eventually he grabbed my ribs and I gave out. We layed there in the freezing cold snow for a while. Then Scott and Derek called us in for soup and hot chocolate. Stiles and I cuddled up in a big gray fuzzy blanket that was the softest thing ever. They brought us each a bowl and a steaming mug. Then I realized we left Roxie outside. "Oh shoot, we left Roxie outside" "No we didn't, Scott brought her in." "Oh thank goodness." We decided to watch a Christmas movie. I got to pick so I picked Charlie Brown's Christmas Story. At the end we all started singing along, eexcept Derek. Stiles looked like he was about to pass out. I layed my head on his chest, got all warm, and fell asleep. He's like a human furnace. I don't know if it's a werewolf thing or what, but he is warm.


End file.
